1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of portable containers for small miscellaneous articles, and particularly to a container with interchangeable segments allowing the container to securely accommodate various articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art in the field of portable containers teach many containers varying in both function and design. Containers having a hinged enclosure wherein articles are stored have been extensively disclosed in the prior art. Containers having an enclosure enclosable by a lid or cap have also been disclosed. These types of containers taught by the prior art are often limited in the types of articles they may securely accommodate. Moreover, the prior art does not teach a portable container as taught by the present invention. Consequently, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable container that is able to securely accommodate a variety of articles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable container that is not unnecessarily complicated to operate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable container that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable container that is easily cleaned due to its readily accessible inner and outer surfaces.